dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asuka Reyuza
Asuka Reyuza ''(アサカー・レヤザー; Asukka Reiuza)'' is the protagonist of "XXX", a fanfiction by demonicjester01 x Sdanand collaboration. She is the widely renowned and incommensurately powerful "Savior of the World", born from the strongest magician Hero and the strongest Sword Miko. Appearance Asuka is seen as the epitome of a beautiful teenage girl, as if the purity of youth and beauty of a female as concepts had been mixed perfectly in an equally flawless mold. Her long hair is described as darker than pure obsidian, and her ice-like blue eyes end up charming anyone she looks at directly. Despite not having a large bust size, Asuka's body proportions are always mentioned as beyond perfect, with curves when needed and slender, delicate limbs. She usually dresses in brand outfits of a conservative kind, but even so, every single being who ends up looking at her is instantly compelled to unhealthy levels of admiration. Personality Asuka is a very unpredictable young woman who enjoys using her clever mind and unlimited intellect to solve every problem she ever has to encounter. When asked to describe herself, she describes herself as an ordinary girl who just happens to be very powerful. Be it a simple cooking contest or a world-saving ordeal, she faces anything straight on. Despite this, she is called "kind and dependable" by her classmates in Kuoh Academy. Despite her completely despising Angels, she would not completely put off the humans that work for them. To the supernatural masses which are unaffiliated with the Christian Triumvirate, she is seen as fair and just for this reason. In the prologue, she shows an in-depth knowledge about an almost ludicrous amount of subjects, no matter how irrelevant, such as how to milk a cow. Graceful in defeat and humble in victory, Asuka is an incredibly talented teacher as well as a fighter. To the Hero Faction, she is a role model, to which even Cao Cao looks at with admiration. Despite not actually taking on any apprentices, her mere presence has caused many fighters such as Siegfried to grow stronger; her being the reason why his Twice Critical is a sub species. Asuka's arrogance and pride would not falter under any circumstance. However, she does know when an opponent is too strong for her— never. She showed a caring nature for the orphans taken in by Organization X when she was inducted into the organization and when Organization X was being hunted by DxD, she single-handedly cleared the name when the mysterious "Greyworth" begged her too. Despite working for Organization X, she hates most of the people that are also in it. This is shown when she talks about "Greyworth" and "Sephira" behind their backs. Despite this, she knows she cannot be expelled from the organization as she is too important. Her only rule and main goal is to "save the world!" History Asuka was born out of the union between the Nameless Hero and the Sword Miko. In the times of the Great War, the Kaleidoscope Miko managed to summon a man from another world through her unique powers. This man became the unbeatable Hero magician that defeated the God of the Bible, the Four Maou and the Fallen Angel leaders all by himself without rest, being the true cause for the end of the Great War. The Hero and the Miko would go on to marry one another and have children as expected of a standard and stereotypical "Good End". While their much awaited son was born healthily, he had no more power or special traits than an average human boy, so his actual name has been lost to any records only to be replaced by his identity of "Onii-shit". However, sixteen years prior to present time, the Kaleidoscope Miko became pregnant out of no action by her husband, and nine months afterward, Asuka was born as a beautiful baby without causing her parents any problems nor childbirth pains. It is said that Asuka's birth caused a calamity of huge magical power that teleported no less than three cities' worth of people randomly across the world, but the incident has been covered up by Organization X. Asuka was a prodigy since birth, learning eleven languages, complex sciences and math from arithmethics to trigonometry by the time she was two years old. When she was three, her magical power had exceeded a Satan-Class Devil's worth of demonic power, and by the time she was five, she was personally visited by the Great Red and paid honors by the True Dragon. According to the testimony of Onii-shit (who is treated lovingly by Asuka despite his status as a proven "Shit", showcasing our heroine's ultimate benevolence), she almost destroyed Organization X when she was nine years old because their activities delayed the release of the Super Nintendo Classic. She joined the organization in the same day after being gifted the aforementioned console pack as an apology. According to her mother, the Sword Miko, Asuka's birth has decided the ultimate safety of the world, and she will continue to bless existence with every moment she breathes. Powers & Abilities Embryo/Another Cosomology: Asuka is the current Embryo as the current holder of "Another Cosomology", which she inherited when she was 5 years old from her mother. Due to being the Embryo, she is nigh-invincible and has a direct connection with the Akashic Records, which grants her Omniscience. The Embryo is a Sacred Gear that is passed down through generations as per the Fallen Angel Ritual. However, due to the Nameless' Hero's immense magic potential, the ritual was performed without the sacrifice of Kaleidoscope Miko's life. Spirit Affinity: Asuka has the blessing of the invisible wisps known as spirits around her, this grants her the ability to use: *'Telepathy:' Enables the user to tell other people their thoughts telepathically. While it's normally used to tell close friends certain thoughts, it can be combined with singing to increase the strength and effect range. *'Arrow Evasion:' Makes thrown weapons such as knives change their trajectory, effectively making it impossible for them to hit the user. *'Sword Evasion:' Makes melee weapons such as swords bend around the user, effectively making it impossible for the user to suffer damage from a sword or any other melee weapon. *'Foresight:' Enables the user to dodge attacks that they experience, including ambushes and surprise attacks. *'Battle Affinity:' Enables the user to use any weapon masterfully. *'Magic Resistance:' The user is immune against magic spells. However, blessings will still be applied. *'Swiftness:' The user can move at superhuman speed. When riding an animal or vehicle, this blessing affects them too. *'Item Mastery:' The user is able to know how to use any item he holds. Unlimited Mana: Due to her connection to the Akashic Records, Asuka possesses an unlimited amount of Mana. The only fair comparison to her mana would be Ophis' infinity. Immense Strength: As Asuka is blessed by the Supernatural beyond earth, Asuka's levels of physical strength are not comparable to any creatures that inhabit earth. She is stated to be able to lift up the entirety of Midgardsormr with only her right arm. Equipment Soul Manifester: A Sacred Gear which manifests itself as whatever the user wants it to, limited by only magic capacity and power. *'Mystletainn:' Born as a manifestation of her soul, Mystletainn is the ultimate sword. It is made from just a mere quarter of her soul and is as strong as Gram and Durandal combined. Without effort, she can use this awesome sword to slice through Trihexa and prevent it's regeneration, as it sends everything that touches it's blade back to what would be considered normal. *'Soul Dreg:' Another manifestation of her soul, Soul Dreg is a pendant which can transform itself into any other Sacred Gear. For example, when changing into the Boosted Gear, it amplifies her power by 2.5x instead of the standard 2.0x. Trivia *She does not like vegetables. *Asuka claims to dislike many things such as anime, video games and sitcoms. However, in the chance of so much as trying a particular one, she tends to keep watching/playing for hours on end without rest. *Dulio, Tobio, Yuuto, Sairaorg, Cao Cao, Ajuka, Vali, Azazel and Michael are all in love with her. *Her three sizes are undisclosed, as she is perfect. *In the author(s)'s headcannons, she is voiced by Kana Ueda, known for voicing Rin Tohsaka in Fate/Stay Night *She causes flowers to sprout uncontrollably out of the ground as she walks around if she is near soil. * :^) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Demonicjester01 Category:Sdanand